Glitter In The Air
by GreyScientist
Summary: Christian Grey is interviewed by a beautiful young college student, and when he can't get her out of his head...he comes up with a plan to keep her in his life until he can figure it what it is about her that has completely undone him. Anecdotes from their unusual courtship as told in Christian and Ana's POV. Will get MA. Hope you enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1 (Christian POV)

That's it. C'mon Grey, you're in good shape. You could take the flight of stairs and meet her in the lobby. You know she had to have felt it, too. That's why she all but ran out of here. Or maybe she ran out or here because she could see in your eyes what a basket case you are.

Doesn't matter.

I turn back to move towards Andrea and the lobby, numbed as I always am by the clicking of heels and the echoey halls. I pause again, tempted to recall the elevator and go after her.

I fix my tie, straightening it and flattening it against my chest as I move back towards the front reception desk. Andrea stands to greet me as usual.

"Mr. Grey. Anything you need?"

I think for a minute as I run my finger across the desk.

"Yes. I'd like Kate Kavanaugh on the phone in my office. Thank you." I still don't know where I'm going with this but I can make it up as I go. Andrea nods a polite "yes, sir" as I head back to my office. I might as well focus on this, since I won't be thinking of anything else today. Just her. Her eyes, her legs, her falling over herself to get into this office.

My phone lights up a warning to me just as I unbutton my suit jacket and round my desk, finding my chair just in time to pick up the phone and hear it start ringing.

A groggy but youthful voice answers after too many rings and I'm already frustrated, annoyed...and nervous.

"Hello, this is Kate..."

Her voice hangs there for a minute. She speaks again with more urgency.

"Hello?"

I clear my throat.

"Kate Kavanaugh? This is Christian Grey. I'm sorry to just now be getting to you and I hope you weren't asleep." I can hear her scatter at the sound of my name as she clears her throat and shifts under the phone's weight to wake herself.

"Mr. Grey, thank you...no, I'm awake, I just...oh no...did Anastasia Steele not make it to your office for me this morning?! I'm sorry, I should have..."

Mmmmmmm...there's her name again. And suddenly I'm thinking about her skirt and her loose ponytail, and not hearing anything. Then I realize I might have panicked her best friend.

"No, she did. Everything is just fine."

There's a silence after the flurry of dialogue...and now I'm sure she is doubly confused.

"Oh. Good. Again, I'm so sorry I couldn't come myself. I never get sick..."

As she speaks I am busily entering Anastasia's information into my computer...attempting to piece together what little I know about her. I'm googling Portland locations like a fucking lunatic as Kate is lost in chatter and apologies I don't give two shits about.

"No apology needed, Miss Kavanaugh..."

"Please. Call me Kate."

"Thank you...Kate."

I can tell from talking to her that she is over confident and bright. And probably hot.

"I trust the interview went well?" She asks, and I can tell she is over anxious.

"It did. Miss Steele is..." I hover over her name again like it's a prayer and I close my eyes against but before popping them open to a new thought, "she's a natural."

"That's good to hear."

Kate seems only mildly confused by my rumblings so I don't beat around the bush any further.

"I felt like I may have rushed her just a bit. Very busy day here..."

Liar. Look at you. Canceling meetings to google college girls. Pervert.

"...I'll be in Portland for business in a few days and I wondered if she might like to finish her questions..."

Grey, you're pretty fucking stupid. The words aren't even past my lips when Kate jumps at the chance to clarify my mistake.

"Wonderful. I can meet you and we can get this thing done properly. I really appreciate you taking the time to..."

I have to stop her and think fast of a way that won't seem desperate or like I'm trolling for college chicks.

Wait. Am I?

"No, no. Miss Kavanaugh the last thing I want to do is make Miss Steele feel inadequate about the work she did for you. If it's all the same I'd like to let her finish."

"Oh."

There's an uneasy silence in her voice and I'm sure she is disappointed...confused...annoyed...the whole package.

"Well Anastasia isn't back yet, obviously but when she returns I will see what her schedule looks like. She can be pretty busy with work."

Work. There's a lead.

"I'll have her call you to set up a time."

"No need," I interrupt her, finding it hard to get a word in edgewise, "I'll be at Waterfront Park on Friday morning. 9am. If she can make it, great. If not, I hope you'll have enough information for a good article, Miss Kavanaugh."

That's it. I'm setting the boundaries here. I want her, but I'm not about to let her set the parameters. She'll come to me on my terms or she won't come at all.

Fuck I hope this works.

Kate inhales on the other end.

"Terrific. We will see you then."

And she hangs up. Fuck. You're not invited! And she knew it, too so she had to cut the line so I couldn't remind her. Oh well. No undoing it now without seeming conspicuous.

I flip my Blackberry on and plug in into my calendar:

Friday. 9am. Waterfront Park. Anastasia.

I run my thumb over the letters in her name. Jesus. What the fuck is wrong with me?! And I don't need a fucking reminder, I'll be counting minutes til then. Did I just want her name in my phone? What the hell, am I...15?!

Andrea buzzes in.

"Mr. Grey, sorry to interrupt, but Roz is here to see you."

Nothing like your all business right hand woman to snap you back into reality. Fucking fuck.

I rub my temples and stand up to button my jacket as I tell Andrea to let her in. I watch the door open and replay the morning's events...wishing for a hauntingly beautiful, uneasy Anastasia Steele to come tripping in amongst a pile of blue coat. No such luck.

I glance at my computer. Windows open with Portland parks and recreation, Clayton's Hardware Store, and my usual boring background checks. I'm pretty fucked up...but who cares. This time it might get me somewhere. I almost forget Roz is in my office as I feel my breathing hitch at the thought of seeing more of Anastasia Steele. Much, much more.

Fucking A, it's gonna be a long couple days.


	2. Chapter 2 (Ana POV)

I think I'm ruining poor Wanda's steering wheel digging my frustrated and still shaky fingers into it.

What the hell was that?!

I can't help but replay the whole thing no matter how much I try to get lost in the music on the radio. What an unimaginable idiot I must have seemed like to him. Oh my God. I've never felt more embarrassed.

Are you gay?! Why don't you just ask him to blacklist you from ever getting a job anywhere on the western seaboard. Ugh. I want to scream.

Maybe if he had been gay I wouldn't have spent the whole interview distracted by his good looks and getting so charged up that I imagined it was mutual. We were mentally married with a truck full of kids by the time I stopped fantasizing about him. There was just something so captivating about him. I can't shake him. I don't want to.

But I do. Because as much as he made very fiber of my body heat and cool at the same time I just made a huge fool of myself in front of him, and there's no fantasizing that away.

Wanda sputters to a stop and I foolishly lock her as if anyone but me would want her.

I shuffle my feet all the way into the apartment hoping and praying that Kate is asleep and I can crawl back into bed and hide under the covers and sleep this nightmare away.

I turn the key in the lock and before I even get it clicked around, Kate is flinging the door open. She still looks like beautiful death only now she's on fire, too.

"Jesus, Ana! What took you so long?! Where have you been?!"

She grabs me by the coat and yanks me inside almost making me drop everything I have tucked in neatly into my arms. She slams the door behind me.

"I just got off the phone with Christian fucking Grey, Ana!"

My eyes close slowly. Perfect. It was such a horrific experience he had to be a tattle tale and share the whole tragedy with Kate...who will undoubtedly make me relive it moment for moment, and never forgive me for blowing her literary career.

"He...he called? You said he wasn't returning your calls..."

I try to deflect her.

"Well, he called about you."

My ears perk up and catch fire.

"He...he called about me?"

Kate stares at me and assesses me with a disgusted look.

"Yes. He called about you. He was sorry he rushed you out."

"He...he was sorry he rushed me out?"

Rushed me out? He practically begged me to stay. Postponing a meeting and offering me a tour. Now I'm intrigued.

"Yes. He was sorry he rushed you out. He wants to meet you on Friday."

"He...he wants to meet..."

"Jeez, Ana, yes! Stop repeating me! What the hell happened at that interview?!"

What the hell did happen in that interview, I repeat her silently.

"I don't know really. Maybe it wasn't as horrible as I thought it was."

"Well?!" Kate pries on. She will want to know every detail, "what was he like?"

Where to begin? I can't quite think of the words even though I can't stop picturing him in my mind. The way those clear grey eyes felt like they were boring into my skin the whole time I was with him.

"I dunno. He was polite. Smart...intense. Really intimidating."

Kate isn't amused by my generalizations. She plops down on the couch and sniffles into a Kleenex as she lays down. Her eyebrow raises.

"Hot?" She's stifling a giggle and I feel my cheeks blush. Hotter than anything I've seen, I think. But I won't give her that satisfaction.

"He was attractive. Sure."

Kate pulls a blanket over her legs and looks to be getting ready to sleep. Thank god.

"I'm gonna rest for a few hours and then you and I are going shopping."

"Shopping? For what?" I ask incredulously. She gazes at me dumb struck.

"To figure out what we are going to wear Friday. Of course."

My heart plummets. We? So he's invited her, too. Any jolt of 'he wants to see you again' energy is gone. I've been down this road before. I'll become wallpaper once he meets Kate. It was fun while it lasted.

"Oh, right," I say as I sling my bags down haphazardly," I didn't realize you meant we were both going. You sure he doesn't just want to see you?"

Kate rolls her eyes and presses further into her pillow.

"Oh I wasn't invited. I'm crashing."

My heart rebounds a little. So he didn't ask her?! I'm somersaulting. But in typical Kate fashion she doesn't need an invite. Damnit.

I start to drift into my thoughts about what to wear. Kate is right. I'll need something. But first I need to figure out a way to meet Mister Christian Grey...alone.


	3. First Meeting (Christian POV)

_(Christian POV)_

The few days between seeing Anastasia Grey in my office for the first time and now seem to have taken forever to pass. Driving to Portland was no fucking picnic either. And I have no idea if she will even show up. But it was worth the chance.

I park the Audi a few blocks from the water to linger around the neighborhood some. It's not a part of Portland I'm terribly familiar with so I enjoy taking it in as much as I can without looking over my shoulder for her at every turn.

I'm fucking exhausted and I want coffee so bad it's killing me, but I know I should save that for her. Shouldn't I? I mean if we don't grab coffee what the hell else will we do?

What is wrong with you, Grey?!

I tossed and turned all night. Out of bed several times to stand in my closet and pour over what I should wear. I lied about being in Portland on business so I have to at least pretend to be coming from...or going to...a meeting. Or do I? Maybe I brought a change of clothes? Maybe jeans and a button down are ok? Pathetic.

Needless to say that is exactly what I settled on after changing my mind three or four times. So now I am shuffling casually down a Portland block, running my finger along an intricately beautiful fence in my Burberry shoes, favorite jeans and a dark grey button down. I left the black jacket in the car after arguing with myself over it for nearly ten minutes.

I run my fingers through my hair as I cross the street to Waterfront Park. I notice a a Starbucks just diagonally from me and make a mental note of it's existence. I feel myself starting to get hot. Definitely not from the almost too-cool damp morning air. Just from the heat of wanting to see her again so badly I can taste it. Just like I want to taste her. It hasn't gotten better. In fact it's gotten worse.

I scan the park and take in the quiet pairs of people walking, jogging, reading, chasing dogs. I start on one of the larger paths...wanting to stay visible. I don't want there to be a shadow of a doubt if she doesn't show that she might have just not seen me. My eyes squint hard and scan the horizon for a sign of her. There are a few brunettes that I linger on, sure for a moment I've found her, only to be disappointed.

And then I see a beat up mess of a Volkswagen beetle that I only know is hers after a few days worth of...well...investigating.

Stalking, Christian...you're stalking her.

The car is empty. I give it a quick once over and then trail my eyes through the surrounding trees and benches.

I see her.

Breathtaking.

She doesn't notice me, which is a gift, because it allows me to study her from afar without her knowing I'm watching. I want to see who she is when I'm not around her. I'm frozen where I stand. She's standing beside a tree. She's in a dress. A beautiful deep purple one over black tights and black...boots? I can't quite tell. Her dark hair is pulled half back behind her ears and she's fidgeting with it nervously. But what's even more deliciously amusing about her is...how alone she is. She glances as her phone as she pulls it from her pocket. I grab my blackberry and do the same. Five minutes early. I like that.

I continue along the path boring into her with my eyes until she can feel their weight. I want her to notice me so I have the pleasure of watching her cross the park to me. And finally, she catches my glance and I stop moving as she does. She stares at me for a moment and her jaw hangs slack before she bites her lip and I feel every muscle in my body tighten. I'm picturing pulling that dress from her shoulders and taking her breasts in my hands as she bites that lip...only to pry it lose with my own teeth before kissing her so hard she falls against that tree she's taking shelter by.

She tucks her hair as she looks at me and I offer her a brief smile and a nod. She adjusts her purse on her shoulder and walks towards me through the grass. I slowly counter her, moving towards her as if I'm being pulled until we meet in the middle.

We stand there for a moment in beautiful silence. I stare at her wanting to remember everything about how she looks right now, right down to the perfect shade of pink that her lips are. I can hardly take it. What is it about her?

"Mister Grey..." she clears her throat slightly as she whispers my name. I love hearing her say it. My body bristles and stiffens at it's sound from her.

"Anastasia..." I respond, hoping that calling her by her first name will let her know my intentions have nothing to do with GEH or the school newspaper. We stand there again. I glance over her shoulder in an effort to not just stare at her.

No sign of Kate.

"Miss Kavanaugh couldn't make it I assume?" I'm looking back in her eyes and I can tell my question has baffled her a bit.

"No. Did...did you want her to?" Her voice is so meek and sexy it undoes me and I can't help but take a step into her. I inhale her scent deeply.

"No. No, I did not."

She shivers. So hard I can actually see her shake. I have the same effect on her that she does on me. It turns me on. Knowing that.

I catch a hint of a smile on her face but it's almost like she is afraid to let me see her smile.

"You shouldn't do that..." I admonish her.

"Do what?" She asks, innocently amused at the fact she legitimately has no idea what she has done wrong.

"Hide who you are. What you feel."

She stares at me like she is surprised that I noticed, or she's afraid I'm inside her head...either way, I'm not sure. Then she allows a smile to come across her lips slowly. Without thinking I raise my hand to her chin and trace her bottom lip with my thumb. She flutters her eyes closed gently.

"Much better..." I whisper and I can't hide my want from her. Her eyes open at my words. She stays pressed into my hand for a moment before tightening and backing up just enough to free herself.

"I do have bad news...I didn't really have much else I needed to ask you. I mean, I appreciate you meeting me today...really, I do...but I had embarrassed myself through all of Kate's questions. I was finished."

I study her as she speaks and it's almost like it's in slow motion. She's beautiful. And the sound of her voice somehow hides what it is she is even saying. So, she has nothing else to ask me.

"Why did you come today then? Why not call my office and tell them you didn't need to finish the interview."

She's stunned. Good. That was my intention. Her eyes bounce back and forth between mine and she's searching the files in her brain for an answer that won't embarrass her. But the truth is, she's hot when she's flustered. Little does she know my first instinct was to fuck her right there on the floor when she fell into my office...but I contained myself and helped her up instead. But now she's avoiding my inquisition and it's annoying.

"You're doing it again. Don't search for an answer. Tell me why you came today."

Her mouth hangs open as I speak and I know the answer but I want...no, I need...to hear her say it. I take a step into her and she doesn't counter.

"I...I wanted to see you again."

Her words are timid and shy and I know she's embarrassed to say them to me.

"Why does that embarrass you?" I ask her. I'm interviewing her now. If she can point blank ask me about my sexual preferences I can make her uneasy about wanting me. Besides...right now my only sexual preference is her.

"It doesn't embarrass me."

She's frank and sudden in her answer and I try to respect it.

"Good."

I extend my hand to her and she stares at me like I've offered her a million dollars and she's afraid of it. But slowly she places her hand in mine and we turn to walk slowly down the path I had started on. As we take a few steps I feel her hand tighten in mine and I run my thumb over her skin. It's perfect. How is it that just holding her hand is enough to make me hot? We walk in silence, neither of us sure of what should come next.

"What time is your meeting?" She finally gathers the courage to speak.

What the hell, I'll see her honesty and raise her.

"I don't have a meeting," I stop and turn to her, keeping her hand in mine and using it to pull her towards me on the sidewalk, "I needed to see you."


	4. First Meeting (Ana POV)

_(Anastasia POV)_

Christian Grey is holding my hand.

Not in a million years would I have predicted this. I was pretty sure that his meeting with me today was to take me over the coals for making such an idiot of myself at our first interview. And the sad part is I didn't care because at least I would get to see him.

And here he is. Looking even better than he did in his office. Does he have his clothes specially made to skim his body just right?! It's distracting. And he doesn't quite seem like the walk in the park type, so I'm suspicious.

And, because my finely tuned detective skills are always right...he admits to not having a meeting?! What?! My heart is pounding and my head is reeling and I am utterly confused.

"You don't have a meeting? What then? Surely you didn't travel three hours to just see...me..."

I chuckle to myself at the notion. Of course he didn't Anastasia. My eyes fall to the ground and I'm suddenly two feet tall, embarrassed that I even suggested it.

"Why is that funny?"

His voice is soft as he reacts to my giggle.

"Look at me."

There's something in his voice that makes me obey. Curious. So I look up at him, trying not to giggle, which becomes much easier once I see the stern look on his face and his steely grey eyes staring at me. I'm left speechless. Again.

"I'm sure there are people in this world who would drive more than three hours just to see you..."

He looks like he's going to say something else but he stops. I want to push him like he did me, but in this moment I don't have the nerve. Did he really drive here just for me? Suddenly the two day long battle with Kate to come by myself is so, so worth it.

He's looking over my shoulder so I follow his gaze.

"Coffee?" he asks just as I realize he is glancing towards the Starbucks across the block.

"I don't drink coffee." I answer before thinking. For God's sake Anastasia, fake it! Think...then speak! He glances back down at me with a slight smirk.

"Really..." he starts as if I just said I don't drink water, "can I buy you breakfast then?"

I already ate. Do I tell him? Do I eat again even though the idea of eating in front of him makes me stomach flip? Uhhhhh...don't blow this.

"I already ate." He looks slightly dejected as I turn down his second offer unknowingly, "but if you're hungry I'd gladly come along."

His face brightens again...well as much as he will let it anyway. He's a tough but to crack.

"No, I ate as well. I thought you looked hungry."

I look hungry? Is that like looking skinny? Or famished? Discolored? I borrowed this deep purple dress from Kate thinking it hung on me in gjust the right way. Maybe it's too big? My curves don't fill it out the way hers do. Stop thinking, Ana.

"Oh." is all I can offer. So eloquent.

"We can just walk then." He is so matter of fact that I can't tell if he's excited or disappointed. He grabs my hand again, soft and forceful at the same time...how does he do that. His fingers graze my skin and I feel the hair on the back of my neck stand. I have to stifle a moan.

What does he do to me?

"So..."

I'm trying desperately to think of something to say.

"So..."

He answers. He won't be any help. He turns to me with a wicked grin.

"Maybe you should have had Miss Kavanaugh give you a list of things to talk about..."

Ouch. I have to think fast. I can't have him thinking Kate is a better conversationalist than I am when he hasn't even met her. I chuckle nervously.

"Well, I guess I'm still trying to figure out why the most powerful CEO on the western seaboard gave up his Friday morning to come dodge dog poop in the park with a struggling college student."

I point to a mess some dog left behind that lays right in front of him only just in time for him to gracefully side step it, tugging me into his side as he does. He's smiling now and it's glorious. He looks...real, all of the sudden. As soon as we narrowly avoid the mess, he turns to me quickly. His arm is still around me and I am silently praying he doesn't take it away.

"Are you struggling?" He asks. He's all business again, his smile is gone and he is legitimately concerned. It's touching. I smile immediately trying to soften him once more.

"No, no. I mean...no more than every college student is."

He loosens, his arm still slung around my waist, but his urgency gone. He cocks his mouth into a half smile once more.

"I remember." He nods along. As if college was a struggle for him or it was all that long ago. But I appreciate his sympathy. We start to walk again.

"Well. I guess the truth is I enjoyed our conversation. I don't usually."

"You don't usually what?"

"Enjoy conversation. With anyone. It's usually a chore. Not with you."

He's looking ahead as he talks and he suddenly pulls his arm from my waist and tucks his hand into his pocket. What? No? Come back.

"Well I'm flattered that my conversation is worth your time."

He looks down at me like he wants to speak again, but doesn't. Ok, I can't let him off the hook that easy.

"What?" I encourage him to speak his mind, being bold enough to shakily step into him. He totters on his heels. Did I just poke through his armor? I step to him again, we are almost touching and he closes his eyes.

Then they are open. As suddenly as they closed. And he's stepping away from me.

"I need to go."

He's all business now and...what did I do?! He takes a step from me and runs his fingers through his hair. I'm shaken.

"I'm sorry did I say something?!" I ask as if the word what could possibly have been that bad. He's reeling and I can't for the life of me guess why.

"No. I just...I remembered something."

He's flustered? This is new.

"I'm sorry. To run off."

"Then don't." I'm pleading. Five minutes? I need more than that. Will I see him again?

"Look, I have to."

Did he just realize how stupid he was to come see me? I'm lost and I feel tears forming behind my eyes...oh please stay hidden back there! I don't know what else to say. He looks just as confused as he starts to walk off and I feel utterly alone. He stops and turns.

"Next Friday. Meet me here again."

It's not a request and I am beginning to feel like I'm losing my mind.

"I'm here now. I don't understand."

That's the understatement of the century.

"Be here then, too."

He tucks his hands neatly into his pockets and moves sleekly across the park as I watch him.

What just happened?!

Christian Grey is as much a mystery in person as his elusive public persona, but damnit...I'm going to figure him out.

I watch him slip sunglasses on as he crosses the street like it's a runway. He never looks back.


	5. First Meeting Continues (Christian POV)

_(Christian POV)_

I barely make it back to my car resisting the urge to throw up the whole time.

What. The. Hell.

I drive all the down here, desperate to see her. Desperate to know if she feels the same way I've been feeling. Afraid she doesn't.

Terrified she does.

I can see it in her. I feel it coming off of her like radiant heat. Whatever this pull that she has on me is, she's feeling it, too. And that scares the shit out of me.

This girl has no business being anywhere near me. I'm like...poison. I've done this before...but not like this, not with someone like her. I can tell she has no idea what she is getting into. Will I be able to forgive myself for destroying that?

I click the car door open and slide in, slamming the door and taking a few deep breaths before beating my clenched fists against the steering wheel. I just left her standing there, confused as all fuck. But oh well, maybe now she'll know I'm not worth the trouble. I pull my phone out. A message from Mia. A message from...Elena. It's like she can sense it in me when I am losing it. I hit reply, wondering if I should drive right to her and let her help me sort this out.

I debate for a minute before tossing my phone on the passenger seat. No. Not this time.

I inhale deeply and turn the car on deciding to drive back towards the park. I need to see her again and I need to know she's ok.

I pull up to the Starbucks corner and scan the park. She's gone. I hang a right, to drive down the block she had parked on. Banged up beetle is gone, too. She must have ran to her damn car to get away from here fast.

Fuck.

I hover at a stop sign trying to wrap my crazy mind around itself.

Then my crazy mind takes another crazy turn.

I grab my blackberry again and pull up my email to the already-existing "Anastasia Steele" tagged emails. I spent this whole week learning everything I possibly could about her. Why let it go to waste.

I speed through the tiny neighborhood streets until I find her block. It doesn't take me long to know in in the right spot as I spy her...well, it's kind of a car I guess...sitting in front of her apartment. I drive slowly down the street, eyeing it as I do. Trying to see in the windows. No luck. So I park.

Am I really going to do this?

I sit in my car and engage myself in a debate over it. I slowly parallel park and wiggle in easily but can't bring myself to put it in park. There's no good reason for me to be here. And what's more if I knock in the door there's as much a chance that Kate answers the door and I don't want to have to fight through Anastasia security just to see her. I know enough about Kate Kavanaugh from my brief dealing with her to know that nothing will be easy with her.

And with that thought in my head I pull back out and do a U turn in the just wide enough street. I need to just get out of here before I do something stupid.

I'm cruising back past the apartment too fast when I catch the door opening. It's her. I don't know wether to slam on the brakes or floor it. She's seen me now, which is weirder?

I ease to a stop and watch her in my rear view mirror. She walks slowly to the street and turns to see me stopped. She's casually pulling her hair back into a ponytail and I'm intrigued enough to watch for a minute without the pain of feeling like a creepy stalker asshole. She starts walking towards the car so I roll the passenger window down. I swallow hard. This could go a million different ways and I don't like guessing what might happen next.

She approaches the car and leans over into the window. Her dress hangs just so, and I try not to stare at the navy bra that's peeking out from under it.

"Are you lost?"

She seems serious enough when she asks, but I know she knows better. I'm pretty far off the beaten path in this college apartment filled neighborhood. I smirk. She has no idea how lost I actually am.

"No, I think I found what I'm looking for."

I think I'm catching her off guard. But it's only fair. I'm staring at her now, half taken by her beauty and half forcing myself to not stare at her chest. She's as confused as I am. She finally looks away from me and back down the street. I glance in my rear view mirror. I see a blonde I can only assume is Kate wrapped in a robe and hanging half way out the door. Anastasia shrugs it off and hangs her head. She speaks without looking back up at me.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you want me to do."

She seems legitimately lost. But so willing to please. There is promise there.

"I want you to get in the car."

I lean over and pop the passenger door open and feel a smirk come across my face. She looks at me and returns it. There is a spark of something wild in her eyes. She glances back towards her waiting roommate.

"I don't have shoes on..."

She protests only slightly as she glances down at her feet. I follow her eyes and notice for the first time that she has taken off the black tights she had been wearing and she is, in fact, barefoot. It's more than I can take.

"Get in the car."

She raises and eyebrow and bites her lip.

Fuck, she is sexy.

"How do I know you won't kill me...or worse?"

She has no idea.

"You don't," I start in, teasing her with an undercurrent of real threat until I see a look of panic start to glow on her, "but something tells me your stealth reporter roommate has been making note of my license plates and would alert authorities to the fact that you were with me. Now get in the car."

She processes what I have said before taking a deep breath and climbing in. In one move her ponytail is over her shoulder and she slides in ass first, her thigh showing itself as she sinks into the cool leather. Her skirt managed to hike itself slightly and she moves to tug it down before my hand catches hers and stops her. I leave my hand on her thigh as she buckles her seatbelt and we start off down the road with absolutely nowhere to go.


End file.
